Conventionally, honeycomb filter-structured objects have been widely known for use in DPFs (Diesel particulate filters) and the like. This honeycomb filter-structured object has a structure in which one end side of a part of the through holes of a honeycomb-structured object having a large number of through holes is plugged with a plugging material, and the other end side of the remaining through holes is plugged with the plugging material. In Patent Literature 1, a method for manufacturing such a honeycomb filter-structured object is disclosed. In Patent Literature 1, by pressing a plugging material against one end of a honeycomb-structured object 1 arranged in a cylinder 7 by a piston 8, the plugging material is supplied to ends of the through holes of the honeycomb-structured object.